Knight Heart
by Frost Bravo
Summary: One-shot, basado en el capitulo 35 de Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, mal summary lo se no se me ocurrió nada mejor


Eh les traigo otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba en otros proyectos de fic's además de ya ver algunos materiales cuando entre a la universidad a estudiar animación digital y también algunas cosas para mi Nintendo Wii... así que espero que les guste IE GO Chrono Stone no me pertenece este fic se ubica en la era del Rey Arturo Pendraron específicamente en el capítulo 36 de IE GO Chrono Stone minuto 15 con ocho segundos y… nah es mentira ah si se me olvidaba está contada por Tenma ¡LET'S START!

* * *

Arturo Pendragon, fue rey de Gales cuyo reinado alcanzo gran fama y se expandió por varias naciones, según varios cuentos y leyendas se convirtió en rey al sacar de la piedra la legendaria espada Excalibur, que busco el mítico Santo Grial junto a su consejero el mago Merlín, un rey que junto a los caballeros más honestos creo la orden que se conoce como los caballeros de la mesa redonda que ahora… estaba constituido no por caballeros sino que por jugadores de futbol que de caballeros no tenían nada salvo una pequeña experiencia cuando ayudaron a Jeanne D'Arc a lograr la revolución pero que no ayudaba mucho (breve historia del Rey Arturo, salvo por los jugadores del Raimon, todo lo otro es parte de lo que cuentan las historias sobre él, la mesa redonda también es verdad que quede claro)

* * *

Al momento de viajar había problemas para viajar en el tiempo por lo que yo junto con Fei y Wonderbot éramos los únicos que podían viajar a la era por el momento pero durante el viaje a la era surgió un problema… no recuerdo nada pero desperté en el mismo castillo del rey Arturo y al poco tiempo me encontré con la sorpresa de que el rey al llamar a los caballeros de la mesa redonda en verdad no eran caballeros sino que eran el resto del equipo que no viajo primero. Ahora en el castillo debo permanecer parado al lado del rey Arturo me había convertido en parte de su guardia personal o algo así mientras el resto del Raimon le asignaron varias tareas, estaba parado viendo el gran salón donde el rey pasaba sentado… mientras pasaba el tiempo empecé a recordar algo que dijo Daisuke-sempai antes de viajar a esta era, según un libro había una especie de dragón que fue alguna vez una mujer… el caballero negro había puesto una maldición sobre ella convirtiéndola en dragón… me quede un rato pensando en aquella historia hasta que recordé algo…

-¿Y Aoi?- dije casi susurrando mirando a todas partes, creí que venía con el resto pero solo he visto al equipo, tenía ganas de preguntarle a alguien del equipo si sabían dónde estaba pero el rey Arturo me había prohibido moverme de mi lugar… al paso del tiempo estaba totalmente aburrido, pasar parado todo el día era igual a que estuviera sentado viendo como seca la pintura de una pared además me duelen los pies y la armadura es incómoda, porque me quiere aquí parado como si al dar un paso hacia adelante pasaría algo grave… por lo menos que me deje descansar un rato para ir a entrenar unos cinco minutos aunque sea porque no he entrenado nada desde el partido de ayer de los Tenma contra el equipo que lidero Shindou… o que al menos me dejara moverme ya que el resto del equipo se movía, Shindou con Kirino, Hikaru y Kariya los mandaron a patrullar las afueras del castillo, mientras que Tsurugi, Nishiki, Tobu y Kurama estaban haciendo guardia por los pasillos del castillo, Fei y Wonderbot estaban en yo que sé donde pero no estaban parados como yo mientras que Taiyou, Kinako y Shinsuke se quedaron acá o al menos cerca ya que Taiyou y Shinsuke estaban de guardia en la entrada al salón y Kinako se movía por todo el salón no sé porque pero a Arturo no le parecía molestarle o algo ya que no le decía nada, porque ella se mueve y no le dicen nada, pero desperté de mis pensamientos al ver que Kinako estaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle donde estaba Aoi -Pss… Kinako- dije en voz baja para que Arturo no se percatara.

-¡SI TENMA!- dijo Kinako con su característica energía y alegría de siempre.

-Shsss… no hables tan fuerte- susurre, ante el grito de Kinako Arturo dirigió su mirada hacia mí y rápidamente tuve que volver a la postura callada e inmóvil que llevaba haciendo todo el día, al verme volvió su mirada hacia cualquier parte y volví a moverme -Kinako sabes dónde estaba Aoi- le pregunte.

-Aoi… acaso te gusta por eso preguntas por ella- dijo Kinako con inocencia mientras sentía como mis mejillas empezaban arder.

-¡NO!- grite y al darme cuenta volví a estar inmóvil pero Arturo no dirigió su mirada en ningún momento, parecía concentrado en otra cosa -no lo decía por eso… solo es que no la he visto desde que llegaron y…

-Tenma- dijo Arturo desde donde estaba sentado, al oír esa voz sentí como el sudor frio recorrió mi espalda.

- S-S-Si…

-Te dije que no te movieras de donde estabas pero en ningún momento te dije que no podías hablar o no mover tus brazos- dijo Arturo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras quede realmente confuso, recién ahora me acorde de que no me prohibieron hablar o moverme en mi lugar -Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero…

-Y si querías ver a lady Aoi me hubieras dicho desde un principio porque al parecer se conocen- dijo Arturo levantándose de donde estaba sentado -Kinako serias tan amable de traerla.

-¡HAI!- dijo Kinako sonriendo mientras salía por una de las puertas del salón, pasaron los minutos y me preguntaba porque la llamo lady Aoi pero a la vez me preguntaba porque Kinako demoraba tanto tiempo en llegar, quizás el castillo sea grande pero no es un laberinto, pasaron los minutos y luego se abrió la misma puerta por donde salió la chica y era ella entrando.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo con una risita nerviosa -ahora con ustedes lady Aoi- dijo algo divertida fingiendo ser un caballero dando a avisar la entrada de una doncella.

-Genial así que estabas aquí Aoi… chan- sentí como me sonrojaba aun más de lo que estaba y el corazón me empezó a latir más rápido, Aoi llevaba puesto un vestido color celeste… era como ver a una princesa.

-Eh gracias Kinako- dijo Aoi algo incomoda -pero era necesario esa entrada ok…

-Ok… pero igual- dijo Kinako acercándose a Aoi -No sabía que le gustabas a Tenma- susurro.

-Uh… que yo le gusto- susurro ella también, luego dirigió su mirada hacia a mi cuando aun tenía cara roja, a lo que solo hice fue desviar mi mirada a cualquier otra parte para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Je…- oí a Arturo soltar una pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- era la única frase que resonaba en mi mente, algo tramaba el rey Arturo.

-Lady Aoi- dijo el rey Arturo levantándose donde estaba sentado -espero que le guste su vestido y además que le guste el palacio… veo que conoce a mi guardaespaldas- dijo presentándome a ella.

-Eh tengo nombre y ya nos conocemos- pensé mientras veía como Arturo se hacía a un lado.

-Hola Tenma lamento haberte preocupado- dijo Aoi.

-Te… ves hermosa

- C-C-Como dijiste- dijo Aoi sonrojándose mientras sentía que toda la cara la tenía roja, tenía que pensar en una excusa.

-Digo q-q-que me alegra verte a salvo Aoi- dije tratando de que pasara por alto lo último que dije.

-Ah ya veo que se conocen- dijo Arturo.

-Sabes desde un principio que nos conocemos- pensé, empezaba a creer que toda la grandeza y valentía que tenia él eran solo chistes que habían en los cuentos para que los niños durmieran.

-Y que esperas Tenma- dijo Arturo de brazos cruzados.

-Esperar que cosa- le respondí confuso.

-Es que no sabes ante una doncella un caballero debe saludarla cortésmente

-Así… y como se hace eso

-Primero- dijo tomando mi muñeca y la de Aoi -debes tomar su mano así- dijo poniendo la mano de Aoi sobre mi mano.

-Bien y l-luego- dije empezando a sonrojarme.

-Bésala- dijo Arturo haciéndome sonrojar, mire a Aoi viendo su cara sonrojarse, debía admitirlo era adorable cuando se sonroja, un momento en que estaba pensando, daba igual ahora debía hacer lo que dijo el rey Arturo, empecé a acercarme a ella, me siento nervioso y algo confundido, acaso así saludaban todos los caballeros a las doncellas, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, sentía la respiración de Aoi mientras sentía que mis latidos eran más rápidos, sentí un leve rose de sus labios con los míos, dude en un principio de lo que hacía pero mi instinto era más fuerte, solo quería sentir esos labios.

-Ejem Tenma… no es por interrumpirte pero cuando a besarla quería decir que te arrodillaras y beses gentilmente su mano- dijo el rey Arturo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Ah ya d-decía yo jejeje- solté una risa nerviosa por entender mal lo que dijo el rey -con que a eso se refería con besarla… me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio- pensé y hice lo que dijo, puse una rodilla en el piso y suavemente bese la mano de Aoi, me quede un rato así teniendo su mano, quería aprovechar cada minuto en que sentía su suave piel, bueno hasta que el rey Arturo llamo a todos para que le acompañaran en su discurso al pueblo y quería que Aoi estuviera a su lado mientras que nosotros debíamos permanecer más atrás todo el tiempo en que el rey hablara, no pude apartar mi vista de Aoi, a pesar de que lo había dicho sin pensar realmente era hermosa. Parecía todo ir con normalidad bueno no todo…

-Es… imposible- dijo Fei decepcionado y con rabia al igual que todos vimos como Master Dragon quien era controlado por Rei Khun el capitán de Perfect Cascade rapto a Kinako, aunque la verdadera intención era raptar a Aoi pero Kinako reacciono sin miedo a lo que le pasara y la empujo para que no le pasara nada y ella resulto ser raptada, me sentía mal y con mucha rabia, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla aun así estábamos decididos en ir a buscarla adonde sea que estuviese pero el rey nos sugirió descansar ya era muy tarde y hacer algo ahora nos agotaría aun mas pero aun así queríamos ir, no importaba nada el cansancio mientras fuera para salvar a una amiga, pero al final el Arturo nos convenció de descansar en su castillo esta noche y mañana concentrarse en encontrar a Kinako.

-Ok ya es tarde mejor será que descansen- dijo el rey Arturo -pero hay algo que me preocupa ahora… es la seguridad de las doncellas aquí -dijo mirando a Midori-san, Akane y Aoi, le encontré la razón, luego de ver las intenciones que tenía el equipo Perfect Cascade con Master Dragon todos temíamos por la seguridad de las chicas ya que les podría pasar algo sin que lo supiéramos.

-Yo me encargare de la seguridad de Akane- dijo Shindou con determinación haciendo que Akane se sonrojara un poco.

-Yo quisiera ayudarle también- dijo Nishiki -ya que Midori está en la misma habitación que Akane también quisiera asegurarme que no le pasara nada.

-Eh no es necesario yo me puedo cuidar sola- intento excusarse Midori para no tener a Nishiki junto a ella todo el día.

-Tienes razón con tu temperamento quizás hagas salir muerto del susto a Master Dragon- dijo el chico causando la típica pelea que ambos siempre tenían.

-¡COMO DIJISTE!- Midori-san gritaba con una mirada asesina, realmente daba miedo verla, quizás Nishiki-san tenía razón ella sola podría causarle miedo a Master Dragon.

-Me parece bien- dijo Arturo -desde ahora ustedes están a cargo de la seguridad de ellas y no duden en pedirle ayuda a los demás si es necesario… cuento con ustedes señores.

-HAI- respondieron ambos.

-Tenma- ahora se dirigió hacia mi -desde ahora estas a cargo de la seguridad de lady Aoi… puedo confiar en ti…

-HAI- le respondi.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite o te pida no dudes en cumplirlo- dijo el rey Arturo retirándose a su propia habitación.

-Ok lo hare…

-Entonces si te pide un beso de buenas noches se lo vas a dar- dijo Nishiki con una sonrisa picara.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMEAR NISHIKI-SAN!- dije sonrojándome pero parece haberle causado risas a los demás incluyendo a Aoi quien reía con un leve sonrojo.

-Muy bien mañana vamos a ayudar a Kinako sea como sea- dijo Shindou.

-¡HAI!-respondimos todos, después cada uno fue a descansar a su habitación y después fui a la habitación de Aoi a asegurarme de que no le pasara nada, así que tuve que estar parado enfrente de la puerta que da a la habitación de ella, era lo mismo que hice todo el día así que no fue tan aburrido ahora… pero esta vez estaba triste mirando hacia abajo, aun estaba mal por lo que le sucedió a Kinako.

-Tranquilo… la encontraremos sana y salva- levante la mirada y vi que era Taiyou.

-Hola Taiyou… que haces acá…

-Pues fui a ver a Shindou y a Nishiki a ver si necesitaban ayuda pero Shindou estaba bien leyendo un libro y Midori salió a dar un paseo por lo que Nishiki la acompaño así que vinimos a verte si necesitabas algo de ayuda…

-Vinimos…

-Hola Tenma- dijo Shinzuke saliendo detrás de Taiyou, claro por su pequeña estatura no podía verlo.

-Shinzuke… no se preocupen estoy bien en serio…

-Bueno pero no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas ayuda para están los amigos- dijo Taiyou caminando de nuevo a su habitación pero Shinsuke quiso quedarse un rato mas, nos sentamos en piso ya que me dolían los pies de pasar todo el tiempo de pie.

-Tenma te preocupa algo lo sé- dijo Shinzuke después de estar en silencio un rato.

-Como lo sabes…

-Somos mejores amigos yo que te pasa algo…

-Aun me pregunto si debo ser capitán… hoy no fui lo bastante fuerte para proteger a Aoi y a causa de eso… Kinako…

-Tranquilízate Tenma acaso no crees que los demás también se sienten igual que tu

-Así…

-Fei se siente muy mal también y Tsurugi también lo está aunque por su actitud no quiere demostrar su preocupación por Kinako… todos están preocupados de hecho no pueden dormir- dijo Shinzuke sorprendiéndome, pasaron horas desde que el rey Arturo les dijo que descansaran y aun siguen despiertos -no eres el único preocupado aquí todos lo estamos… así que vamos a entrenar para que podamos salvar a Kinako…

-Tienes razón Shinsuke- dije, estaba más decidido que antes entrenaría para así proteger a todos, para proteger a quienes más quiero…

-Oye puedo preguntarte algo…

-Si claro.

-Te gusta Aoi- me pregunto Shinzuke, volví a sentir como mis mejillas ardían.

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!

-Pero estas rojo- dijo Shinzuke riéndose.

-¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

(Punto de vista de Aoi)

Dentro de la habitación de Aoi

-Tenma-kun- dije algo sonrojada conteniendo la risa, llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación y a pesar de sorprenderme por la pregunta de Shinzuke me divertía la reacción de Tenma quien perseguía a Shinzuke por todo el pasillo mientras este cantaba a cada rato -Tenma y Aoi sentados bajo un árbol besandose

-¡SHINZUKE NO ES DIVERTIDO!- dijo Tenma mientras se sonrojaba mas, tal vez el no se de cuenta de que él me gusta pero al menos se que yo le gusto, a pesar de que Tenma-kun es algo despistado pero a veces con su despiste me divierto un poco, pero yo se que todos entrenaran para ayudar a Kinako y yo se que Tenma al final entenderá que es un gran capitán.

* * *

Y ahí el final de este fic, bueno este fic está inspirado en capítulo 35 de IE GO Chrono Stone pero no está con subtítulos cuando lo vi por primera vez me acorde que se algo de japonés "Oh me acuerdo que entiendo algo el japonés" y en realidad si fuera solo el sonido del capítulo prácticamente no entendería ni un carajo de lo que hablaban así que hice varios cambios solo algunas cosas pasaron en el capitulo y lo demás lo invente yo así que espero que les haya gustado el fic dejen review si les gusto, si me quieren recomendar algo para futuros fics, alguna crítica de lo que escribo no importa total a pesar de llevar un poco más de un año aun así me queda por mejorar, si quieren que haga una historia en especial que les gustaría que hiciera no sé lo que sea… bueno eso es todo amigos será hasta otra ocasión See-ya


End file.
